FPC36
is the 36th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 278th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Tired of the failures by Soular and Wester, Moebius deploys a tough new subordinate: Northa. '' Summary Westar and Soular are planning their next move in the Mansion when Klein appears. He tells them he has some gifts and reveals the ''Infinity Radar, which will help locate Infinity whenever it appears. He refuses to hand over the other gift right now though. Meanwhile, the girls are playing with Chiffon when she starts to stand up and walking. The girls are delighted an Love suggests taking her outside because today is a really good day. The girls are confused when she tells them there is "treasure" on the ground for such days, and to show them what she means she leads them to the park to reveal the acorns on the ground. Which leads Miki and Inori remember this place as the Kingdom of Acorns, and Love reveals to Setsuna that they used to play there all the time when they were little. It was like a treasure hunt each time and they would collect acorns. As they play with Chifffon, a strange woman watches them from the distance. Chiffon wanted to take some acorns from the branches but Love told her that as baby acorns they are still asleep. Suddenly, she becomes Infinity again and Tarte plays the Clover Box in order to make her return ot normal, just as Westar and Soular appear to capture her. Seeing as this didn't do anything for them they create two acorn Nakewamekes and the girls transform into Pretty Cure. They kick the Nakewamekes away and one of them was about to land on the mysterious woman. They attempt to save her but Passion tells them to stop, recognizing her. In this distraction the Nakewameke make several vines come out and the woman makes her true identity known while insulting Soular and Westar. She switches to reveal her true form of Northa, then summons another monster called the Sorewatase, which absorbs the Nakewameke to become an acorn Sorewatase. Together the four girls use Quadruple Fresh to defeat Sorewatase, but it almost broke free. It uses wind to push away the Cures, making some of the branched acorns begin falling, which causes Chiffon to cry. The Clover Box opens and the girls are surprised to notice they feel much stronger now, which they quickly take advantage of to defeat the Sorewatase. Northa opens a portal and leaves. Meanwhile, at Labyrinth, Northa used the Gauge's liquid to create Sorewatase seeds. Westar and Soular realize that Northa was the second gift Klein told them about. Major Events *Northa makes her full debut, attacking the Cures for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Klein *Nakewameke, Sorewatase Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes